


The Seasons of School (from a March Perspective)

by Lapzidorus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapzidorus/pseuds/Lapzidorus
Summary: Through a series of Haikus, a college student muses on the upcoming Spring during his spring break at the month of March. He then begins to vocally anticipate the rest of the seasons up to the end of the year when Winter returns. The poem ends with the student noting of the Earth's solidarity despite this constant change and in spite of the woes that regularly happen on it.





	The Seasons of School (from a March Perspective)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written from a prompt given by my college's creative writing club: "Spring."

Winter’s close to done,  
Or maybe it’s already  
Made the way for Spring.

Halfway through the Spring,  
The semester will be through;  
Some of us get breaks.

Then classes return  
In the middle of Summer  
If we do come back.

Then comes the Autumn,  
The bulk of that semester  
Before Winter Break.

Every year’s the same ---  
For the seasons, anyway  
\--- Not that it’s a bore.

The Earth finds order  
As the seasons travel ‘round,  
Free of its troubles.


End file.
